


When you Try Your Best but you Don't Succeeeeeeeeed

by orphan_account



Series: After the Fact [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Breakups yayyy, F/M, and shameless, backstory y'all it's important, i will take prompts I'm desperate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: That time Christene broke up with Jeremy





	When you Try Your Best but you Don't Succeeeeeeeeed

"I think we should break up."

That entire statement made Jeremy whip around with wide eyes. The tone was unsusually serious, she was standing _still_ (not even fidgeting with her fingers, but then again, that was more Jeremy's thing), and, well... the _words._ Now, ever since he took that godforsaken pill, he'd stopped stuttering, but he thought that he was justified in this case.

"W-what?"

Christine sighed, the somber sound freaking Jeremy out even more. Christine wasn't _somber,_ she wasn't even melancholy! What happened?

"It's not your fault, and not mine either, but Jeremy—" here she laughed, but it was one of those nervous ones that come out too fast and too overwhelmed— "Jeremy, you're in love with someone else."

"What? N-no! I'm not! What are you talking about?!"

She sighed again, but this time like he was being stupid, and she was just passed exasperated.

"Jeremy, listen. You can lie to yourself but not to others. And besides, it's not like this was my only shot at romance! I'll find someone else, but you already _have_ that someone. You should tell him soon, okay?"

And with that, she walked straight out of the theater — which he was really beginning to associate with bad things — leaving Jeremy in his seat looking stunned with whispers in his mind. Who was she _talking about?_ And it was a _him?_ Jeremy was straight.

......right...?

...God, he needed Michael.

* * *

A phone call and a PT Cruiser ride later, they were in Michael's basement, where they'd spent 12 years playing video games and generally being geeks together. Michael sighed, and asked to know what was wrong, and Jeremy told him. The whole thing.

After that was done, Michael got him some Mountain Dew Red and asked if he wanted to play Apocalypse of the Damned, their go-to game at the moment. 

He declined.

In the end, he'd gotten Jeremy his comfort food — hot cheetos — and just hugged for a while. Then that evolved to Jeremy sobbing in his arms, so they sat down on the bed, Michael still holding him. Then _that_ evolved to Jeremy asleep, having worn himself out, so Michael maneuvered them so they were laying down, Jeremy still safe in his arms. And then Michael fell asleep too, still holding his best friend.

And then, hours later, Jeremy awoke to roughly 14 texts from his father and a single thought.

 _Oh crap,_ not _straight._

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my best friend for no other reason than she's frickin amazing


End file.
